


Lost Memories

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lyrium Withdrawal, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia has succumb to the effects of her Lyrium withdrawal. unable to remember anything she strikes up a conversation with the Commander, who is trying to remember the person she once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Memories

Crumbled papers littered the floor of Skyhold’s garden. A woman was sitting in the chair where the pile begins, writing something- trying to write something down. Her brow comes together in annoyance, unable to put words to paper as she crumbles another one.

Varric walks by stepping on one by mistake. Curious he picks one up, turning to the figure in the chair. It is the Inquisitor. Lost in thought she crumbles another paper and groans in frustration.

As the months went by she began to show the symptoms of Lyrium withdrawal. She started to have violent outbursts in the war room, the throbbing pain in her head, and worst; she began to forget things.

Cullen took it the hardest. At first he could handle it, she would just forget where she would put her clothes, or how to get around Skyhold. But as time went on, she forgot more. Names, places. She would wake up next to him, unsure why she was there in the first place, not sure who he was; or even who _she_ was. He was there to remind her, but eventually she couldn’t put the two together.

To be honest he thought, and hoped, the symptoms would take him first. To spare him the pain.

Varric unfolded the paper, curious what the Inquisitor was trying to write.

“Dear ~~Collen~~ ~~Callin~~ ~~Cullon~~ …”

He picked another paper up for it only to have the same thing.  
“Poor Kid”

Amelia got up from the chair and went to walk around the garden when she came across the makeshift chantry they made there.  Kneeling in front of the statue of Andraste was the commander; though she didn’t exactly know _who_ he was, She could only remember the title was associated with him.

She walked over quietly starting a conversation.  
“Hello”

Cullen turned to look at her, still kneeling. “Hello there”

She went to kneel beside him.  “What are you doing?” she asked.  
“Nothing important, just thinking, reminiscing”  
“May I ask about what?” her voice, the expression on her face was genuine. And even if she couldn’t remember him, seeing her still made him happy putting a grin on his face, which even then; she somehow still cared.  

“Remembering a woman I loved dear”  
“where is she if I may ask?”  
Cullen looked at her, his smile dropped to a serious line. “She _died_ , a while ago in fact”  
she looked down at the ground, her face dropped with his. “I’m so sorry, I’m sure she meant a lot to you”  
“She did, she still does.”

She lifted her head, turning to look at him. “I’m sure she was lucky to be with a good man such as you”  
He couldn’t help but smile. Even in the state she was in, somehow, she was still there; comforting him.  
“I like to think so”

“I have kept you long enough good sir, I shall let you be” getting back up to her feet she bowed, and walked out slowly. Turning her shoulder she said one final thing. “If it’s all the same to you, I remember that at some point; saying I love you, made you happy.

All Cullen could do was cry, and in between breaths he managed to whisper “I love you”


End file.
